


The Thread Connecting Our Skin (One-Shot)

by Depressed_Lemon_Bite



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Lemon_Bite/pseuds/Depressed_Lemon_Bite
Summary: Kisuke’s brow furrowed as he brushed his thumb over his wound. Slowly, the stitches holding him together faded into existence. Black, thin, glinting like the exoskeleton of an insect and pulsing with multiple sources of energy; his own, Yoruichi, and the Arrancar, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He should have predicted this. His spiritual pressure, his power, was living within each of their bodies. It wasn’t surprising that Benihime had inadvertently created bonds between himself and two others, allowing everyone involved to feel his emotions as he felt theirs. It was obvious that Jaegerjaquez wasn’t a fan. If he could just calm down for a few minutes, just long enough for them to collect themselves, then the Arrancar would realize that it wasn’t so bad. Their situation was fairly permanent. There’s no point in fighting it.





	The Thread Connecting Our Skin (One-Shot)

A curse spilled from his lips in the form of a moan, the sound quickly muffled by a shaking hand. Kisuke’s sword pierced the rocky ground as his back arched. The man curled in on himself as his limbs twitched and jerked as if being touched by another. The alien bloodlust coursing through his body had been pestering him for weeks; relentlessly restless in its quest to destroy and demolish the living and inanimate. He had hoped, damn near _prayed_ , that if he were to expel energy by training by himself underground it might appease the carnal desires. Unfortunately, it hadn’t seemed to help at all. Another blast wracked through his exhausted and sensitive body and pushed another groan from the blonde’s lungs. He silenced the weak noise by sinking his teeth deep into his skin, biting his own hand and threatening to tear the delicate flesh as his jaw locked in place. He felt the bloodlust increase in response to the pain as well as emotions that weren’t his own flickering through his heart and flooding his chest. Confusion. Anger. Frustration. Fear, ignored yet fairly prominent. All of these emotions made sense. They were a natural response to this unfortunate situation, but this man—this _Arrancar_ —was reacting with little grace. Yoruichi, although the strongest person Kisuke knew physically, emotionally, and mentally, had handled this exact experience far better than this Arrancar who prided himself on being as unshakable as the planet they stood upon. A little pressure, a little fracture in the atmosphere, and the Arrancar erupted in vicious, panicked earthquakes. It was annoying. Childish, even, and Kisuke wished it would end. A canine sliced deeper into pale skin. He knew nothing could cut their connection, least of all his teeth, but it helped to try. This bloodlust was out of control. It was impossible to concentrate while in this constant drugged haze. He was already scaring Jinta and Ururu. The sight of their concerned and precautious eyes watching his every move, anticipating to be harmed, shattered his heart. He never wanted them to look at him that way. How they viewed him, he didn’t know, but he saw those two as his own children. Their fear is not only undesirable but a burning poison that devoured his soul.

Kisuke pulled his hand back and stared at the damaged skin. Deep, bruising indents in the shape of his teeth marred his spit-slick skin and sparkled under the artificial light. The stitches weren’t visible nor technically present while out of bankai, unless he wished them to be, but they were easily felt. Especially during moments like this one. He never had issues with his powers before. Yoruichi took his Bankai in stride, accepting the help of his powers and allowing Kisuke to piece her back together without complaint of the side effects. If he hadn’t felt them he would have assumed that there were no side effects to begin with. Yoruichi never complained. When he confronted her about it she raised a brow and merely stated, “I’m just as sensitive to your state of being now as I was then. I saw no difference. Honestly, Kisuke, you should know by now that I’m close to you because I’m the only person in this universe who understands you. Everyone else thinks you’re a damn mystery.”

Kisuke’s brow furrowed as he brushed his thumb over his wound. Slowly, the stitches holding him together faded into existence. Black, thin, glinting like the exoskeleton of an insect and pulsing with multiple sources of energy; his own, Yoruichi, and the Arrancar, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He should have predicted this. His spiritual pressure, his _power_ , was living within each of their bodies. It wasn’t surprising that Benihime had inadvertently created bonds between himself and two others, allowing everyone involved to feel his emotions as he felt theirs. It was obvious that Jaegerjaquez wasn’t a fan. If he could just calm down for a few minutes, just long enough for them to collect themselves, then the Arrancar would realize that it wasn’t so bad. Their situation was fairly permanent. There’s no point in fighting it.

“Just calm down, Grimmjow,” Kisuke murmured, as if the man could hear him when his fingertips brushed over the perfect stitching, “It’s not the end of the world.”

Kisuke continued to stroke the thin thread as his mind searched for an answer. He had to make the Arrancar see reason, or at least soften his emotions so that they were manageable for them as well. Yoruichi had it worse. Grimmjow’s feral bloodlust had a larger impact on her due to her animalistic side. She’s been holed up in her room for almost a week, trying with all her might to stay relaxed and not succumb to tantalizing, inhuman, and _deadly_ emotions. For the sake of their collective sanity, they needed Grimmjow to _stop_. If only Kisuke could turn that bloodlust into something else. An emotion with the same energy yet a vastly different impact on their psyche.

The shift was almost immediate. His body had realized the solution faster than his mind and left him reeling. It was a massive gamble and _highly_ inappropriate, but it was possibly all Kisuke had. There weren’t many emotions an Arrancar would react to positively. At least, not ones that he and Yoruichi could stomach. Kisuke gulped as he studied the stitches and lowered a hand to caress Benihime’s hilt in search of comfort. He was probably going to get slaughtered by them both, but it had to be done. He had to give it a try.

With an uneasy sigh he released Benihime and pressed his hand to his stomach, playing with the dark green fabric of his robe before he slipped his hand inside and brushed his warm fingers over his starving skin. His breath hitched and his heart halted, his body flooding with contradicting emotions. Grimmjow seemed confused, unable to understand the sudden shift in Kisuke’s emotions and apprehensive toward it. Yoruichi, on the other hand, understood completely and seemed to urge him to continue. She was tired of the Arrancar’s panic, too. At least she was on his side. Kisuke parted his clothes slowly, exposing more of his pale skin to the heated air while chewing anxiously on his bottom lip. There was no reason to be nervous. He and Yoruichi had a relationship that far exceeded that of friendship and shared feelings like this before, and it wasn’t like Grimmjow could see him. Kisuke flushed with embarrassment. Having the Arrancar watch him touch himself might actually be _less_ humiliating than sharing the emotional experience. He couldn’t back out now, though. Not while Grimmjow’s bloodlust had finally begun to decay.

Calloused fingertips teased his own skin, raising a trail of goosebumps behind each simple touch as his hand neared the prize he sought. He hesitated, unsure of what he was really doing, then slipped his hand behind the band of his pants. Three hearts lurched in unison as Kisuke took hold of his cock with a shaking breath and stroked himself slowly. A gasped curse tumbled from Kisuke’s lips as he backed himself against one of many rock formations, biting his lip as he continued the slow action.

“Calm down, Grimmjow.”

Kisuke bit deeper into his bottom lip as heat flashed through his veins. Fuck. It felt surprisingly _good_ to say the Arrancar’s name. In fact, it was so good that his cock twitched and began to harden in his palm. Shit. He wasn’t _trying_ to think of the Arrancar while doing this. He only wanted to ease the Hollow’s nerves. But that didn’t stop brilliant blue eyes from appearing in his mind, plaguing his thoughts as goosebumps devoured his flesh. Pale skin. Sculptured body. Wild hair and a deep, intruding voice. His intoxicating spiritual pressure and the overwhelming strength, speed, and agility the man possessed. Jaegerjaquez could have easily killed him when they first met. Not many could make the same claim.

A second wave of arousal washed over Kisuke with a wicked and tantalizing shiver. Yoruichi had joined in, too. Kisuke whined pathetically at the thought. He’d love nothing more than to watch her touch herself. Actually, more than anything he would love to help her out. He loved it when she used him however she saw fit to get off. However, he wasn’t going to risk being seen by anyone in this condition. Not to mention he really didn’t want to stop. He could feel Grimmjow trying to fight back, but he was losing. He just needed a push. One little—

Kisuke’s lip split open, blood spilling from the wound as the blonde forced his canine deeper into supple flesh. The stitches on his body flickered into sight, his body heavily decorated in his blade’s designs. Grimmjow would undoubtedly kill him for this...but it was all he could do. His once steady hands trembled as rough fingers brushed over the stitches crossing low over his stomach. He teased the thin thread, gently tugging on the tight stitchwork as he gathered spiritual pressure into his fingertips and released it in rapid, heavy pulses through the line that connected them all.

~***~

“Fuck!”

Yoruichi gritted her teeth when her back arched off the bed, her legs trembling as spiritual pressure washed over her body in overwhelming waves. _Damnit_. Kisuke wasn’t holding back at all. She completely understood his desperation to silence the Arrancar’s wild emotions, but hell, he wasn’t taking it easy on him. Or her. After the pulses faded she gasped in relief, steadying her breathing and preparing herself for another attack. She knew Kisuke well. He was the type of man that continued to stab an enemy until he knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were a corpse. He approached everything with that mindset. Effective—especially for their past profession—but merciless nonetheless. That Arrancar had no idea what he was in for.

Anger that wasn’t hers, the dark and heavy and frightened rage of a wild animal, began to well from deep within her soul and overthrow the lust buzzing within her blood. Grimmjow was fighting back again. Yoruichi ground her teeth as her toes curled. She was tired of this. She didn’t mind sharing emotions with others but this Arrancar was far too unpredictable.

“Relax, you dumbass,” Yoruichi hissed as she spread her legs further apart, bangs falling into her amber eyes as sweat rolled down her thigh, “Panicking won’t solve anything.”

She would give anything to have Kisuke between her legs right now. She could feel that he wanted the same. Her ever faithful friend was far more submissive than he’d like to admit—actually, more than he _could_ admit. Kisuke was always prepared to let Yoruichi take the reigns (figuratively and literally) and do as she pleased. Although right now she wanted their positions switched. The heated emotions pouring off Kisuke were so intoxicating and demanding that she couldn’t help but picture Kisuke pinning her knees beside her head and pounding her cunt until her bed was left in disastrous shambles. A rare whimper rumbled in her throat as her finger rolled over her clit again, setting a faster pace than before. The vast collection of stitches marking her skin swallowed her large, muscular legs and tightened, squeezing the muscle and bone beneath. It felt as if Kisuke were with her now, strapping and straining her voluptuous body with itching rope. Funny, usually it was the other way around, but Grimmjow needed to be subdued and he obviously wasn’t going to do so without being shown how.

White teeth sank deep into a plump lip as Yoruichi used one hand to claw at the burning stitches and the other lowering to thrust two fingers inside herself, moaning as she poured her reiatsu into the mix.

~***~

Stop it. _Stop it_. _**Stop it!**_

An earth shattering roar burst from Grimmjow’s throat and increased in piercing volume. Hollows burst like blood filled balloons with skin crawling wet _pops_ as shockwaves overpowered them until the Arrancar’s voice faded, his breath cut short, and his throat raw. It had been so long since he felt his lungs _ache_. Normally he would equate such a feeling to a pleasant activity—such as _finally_ finding an opponent worth fighting, but this time it was introduced by an undesired source. The thin yet deceivingly tough armor clinging to his body started to unravel at an alarming rate, exposing pale skin to a chilling moon until it was stopped by Grimmjow’s frustrated snarl low on his hips. Shit. He couldn’t keep this up forever. He tried his damnedest to push _them_ and their fucking _annoying_ and _unwanted_ emotions away. He used bloodlust, anger, and gluttonous rampaging fueled by confusion, frustration, and fear. Everything he knew they would hate built up inside his body to ward off the unwanted sensations. It only made the situation worse. Grimmjow groaned as he slumped against a massive quartz structure. He couldn’t keep this up for much longer. He hadn’t slept in days. He forgot what it was like to sleep, much less what his usual form looked like. Long blue hair spilled over Grimmjow’s bare shoulders and tickled his back as his bleary eyes stared at his paws. The black fur was matted with dry blood, the claws caked in rotting flesh. Even he could agree this was disgusting.

Although nowhere near as disgusting as the boner straining under his armor. Apparently, that blonde jackass dealt with murderous rage by jacking off like some sick freak—and it affected him to boot. He wasn’t an idiot. Grimmjow knew the Soul Reaper was trying to use a more pleasant emotional state to battle, beat, and replace his own. Here’s the problem: Grimmjow didn’t _**want**_ to feel anything less or more than what he was producing. To feel angry and panicked in a situation like this where a Hollow is somehow cruelly linked between two Soul Reapers is not only understandable but completely valid. His reaction was the correct one. The two Soul Reapers had lost their minds to think otherwise.

“Fuckin’ _**stop**_ ,” Grimmjow hissed. He pressed his back against the cold quartz and clawed at the slick surface with his head thrown back and tail wound around his waist and leg. He refused to touch himself or give in. There’s no way he was going to condone any of this. It was wrong on so many fucking levels. He wasn’t the type of guy that would typically care about what his partners were, but feeling this shit with two Soul Reapers seemed twisted. They were designed to kill him and his kind. How the fuck could he get off to something like that? He was a masochist and a glutton for punishment but _**this**_ was purely suicide. Soul Reapers shouldn’t make him feel this way.

Reiatsu slammed into his body and every toned muscle jolted. Lungs were crushed as thin wires cut into him, burned his flesh, and suffocated his bones. A snarled curse spat through sharp teeth as Grimmjow’s legs started to shake. Stitches crawled along his skin like ants. They slithered into existence rapidly, revealing just how much of his body belonged to those Soul Reapers. Across his chest and throat. Twisted around his waist and hips. Lining his thighs and one arm. He was caught in that blasted Soul Reaper’s web and there’s no way he could escape. Another wall of reiatsu crashed into him and he cried out, knees knocking as he clung to quartz in desperation to remain standing. _**Fuck**_. The woman joined in too. Fuck. _Fuck_. _**Fuck!**_

“Ahhhnnngh…hah— _ah!_ St-stop. You n-need to...to stop.”

That blasted blonde Soul Reaper was poison. His reiatsu seeped deeper and deeper into his flesh like the fangs of a viper and melted each muscle in his body. The strength in his legs weakened as he slouched against the wall. The man...Kisuke something...his reiatsu was a goddamn drug. He never knew someone’s reiatsu could feel _calm_. It made him drowsy. Impossible to resist. _Needy_.

“K-Kisuke... _stop_ ,” Grimmjow whimpered.

He was surely going to despise himself for that later, but as for now, he just wanted the man to _stop_.

Then the woman joined in again. She was different. It wasn’t slow or calm or anything like Kisuke. She was fire—no, _lightning_. She electrified every last atom in his body. She was _feral_. She could devour him alive. Hell, she already was. Claws sinking into his skin and tearing him open, forcing her pleasure down his spine and through his veins. She was forceful and controlling, and fuck, he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t into it.

He lied to himself anyways.

“St...stop. I can’t... _ahh!_ ”

Grimmjow snarled as his claws sank deep into sparkling quartz, scratching the surface. Sweat dripped down his stitched flesh, tracing every dip and curve of his scarred body as his resolve weakened. He wanted to be pissed, and he was, but the emotion was rapidly retreating to the back of his mind. It was impossible to hold back. The last of his armor withered away and left him naked in the cold desert air. Blue hair cascading down his back tickled his flesh and caused his tail to twitch and squeeze. Fuck. His cock was ridiculously hard and impossible to ignore. Black fingers jerked, desperate to help relieve himself. Grimmjow snarled and bit his own tongue, concentrating on the pain instead of the pleasure— _their_ pleasure—drowning him alive. Pre dripped down the underside of Grimmjow’s cock, the head red as it twitched. His ears pressed tight against his skull.

“Stop. _Stop_. _**Sto—**_.”

Grimmjow cried out as two orgasms tore through his body, the unbelievable sensation inducing his own climax. Claws hooked on sturdy quartz as Grimmjow’s legs gave out, his body jerking and trembling as rope after rope of cum burst from his cock and stained the quartz and the sand below. Drool oozed from his lips and tongue as he panted, riding through the orgasm with wild bucks and weak grunts.

By the time the orgasm passed and the high released him he fell to his knees, numb from physical exhaustion. His tail unwound from around his body and laid motionless in the sand. He couldn’t feel anything from them. Their orgasms muffled their connection and left them with radio static and ringing in their ears. Finally, he was alone again.

Blue eyes glowed a vibrant blue as Grimmjow snarled through sharp teeth. His armor reformed bit by bit as his clawed fingers carved hard quartz. “You’re gonna pay for this, you fucking Soul Reaper bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> This WILL be a multi-chap story, but for now, just have this. It's pretty much gonna be the first chapter of the fic anyways lmao


End file.
